Giver
by Greeneyedpuff
Summary: Buttercup has an issue. She has inappropriate fantasies about of a certiain green eyed boy. Not just only green eyed boy but her best friend. What happens when alcohol comes to play. Will she finally get her feelings out in the open. *Lemon* One-shot
1. Invite

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy my second story. I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or their counterparts.**

She liked to give and he liked to receive. In fact she loved to give. She gave him everything she could.

She wanted to give him more, if you catch my drift. She couldn't help but think about it day and night.

Buttercup hated having these thought of her best friend and the way he would touch her in her dreams. How he would talk to her like she was fragile. How he looked at her the way Boomer looks at Bubbles. But no instead she gave him everything that comes with being best friends, nothing more nothing less.

Buttercup watched her counterpart practice from across the football field. Yup you guessed it..Butch. She had the biggest crush on him since sophomore year, they were currently seniors. Naturally she denied it but later accepted it.

"You should take a picture it'll last longer." A voice said snapping her out of her trance.

She turned to see the ones and only dumb and dumbest. Dumber was out in the football field. She rolled her eyes focusing her eyes on the ground.

You see after the Ruffs gave up crime they became close to the girls. It was no surprise that Boomer and Bubbles would go out but, the surprise came junior year when Brick and Blossom started going out. Truthfully she was close to her sister's boyfriends they were her brothers. She turned to them for advice especially when it came to Butch but, that was rare.

"When are you going to tell him. You can't be hiding this forever." Boomer said.

"Want to bet." She mumbled.

"He's right Butters. Come on he deserves to know. What if he has feelings for you too?" Brick asked.

"Yea, right. And I am going to be the nicest person from now on... face it, it's not happening." Buttercup said sighing setting her lime green eyes back to her counterpart.

"Plus he's going out with Brute." She said making a gagging noise.

"Never hurts to try. Look here he comes we'll leave you to it." Brick said giving her an encouraging pat.

"Good luck." Boomer said before leaving with Brick to find their girlfriends.

Buttercup sighed once again turning around getting ready to leave, putting her pom poms in her green cheer bag that had her name in black.

I know what you're thinking. Buttercup? A cheerleader? Be patient my child it will make sense in a second.

"Hey Cuppy." Butch came up behind her ruffling her hair.

Buttercup got startled and dropped her phone. She bent down across one of the bleachers seats to pick it up.

"You got a nice ass Cuppy."

Buttercup quickly turned around blushing to face him.

"You also look so cute blushing." Butch said laughing. She just sighed and started walking away.

There it is again. He does this all the time he leads her on knowing nothing will ever change between them. Sometimes she can't take it at that point and simply walks away, leaving Butch wondering what was wrong with his best friend.

"Hey! Wait up." "Look I'm sorry you just have a really nice ass... man I still can't believe your sisters convinced you to join cheerleading with them. You look funny when they fling you in the air, what are you called? Flyer?"

"Butch. Shut up."

"Geez, okay... what's gotten into you."

"Nothing." She picked up her pace.

Now the reason why Buttercup joined cheerleading is to be closer to him. Although she didn't mind the sport itself, the skirt was she did mind.

"So are you going to Mitch's party?" Butch asked finally catching up.

"No."

"Why not! I'm going, come on it will be fun. Let's get drunk and after the party we can sing our ass off while eating pizza at my house."

Buttercup stopped suddenly causing Butch to bump into her. She grabbed his collar pulling him down to be eye level. And boy did she look pissed.

"No I am not going 1) Mitch has the biggest crush on me and I don't want to risk being drugged and kidnapped! 2) I will not be joining you and getting drunk you have your stupid idiot girlfriend to do that with like how you seem everything else. 3) I want to be home to my lonesome!"

Butch processed her words before smirking.

"You're jealous aren't you."

"W-what?" Buttercup said finally realizing how close they actually were. "How am I jealous." She finished finally letting him go with a shove and kept walking.

"Your jealous of Brute. You're jealous I've been giving her way to much attention aren't you."

"No." _Yes_

"Fine tell you what come with me to the party so _we_ can have fun together _without_ Brute. Deal?"

Buttercup stopped and thought about it.

"Fine."

"Yes! Pick you up at 8 and wear something that complements you're figure." He said. Butch gave a light tap on her butt and flew away as fast as possible. Leaving a screaming blushing Buttercup.

To be continued...


	2. Party

**Hey, guys here's the second and last part to this lemon. I was thinking about making anther chapter and titling it: The giver now the receiver. Something like that where Butch gives Buttercup a little sum sum ;). But yea as always please enjoy and leave any comments about anything lol.**

 **I do not own The Powerpuff Girls or The Rowdyruff Boys.**

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

She looked at the clock checking the time.

7:57.

Buttercup stepped back and looked at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a low cut dark green velvet dress that hugged her small waist and wide hips perfectly, the low cut brought out her C sized boobs. She also had a black leather jacket with small black heels and a black velvet choker. Her hair was down reaching her mid back. She didn't like wearing makeup and most would say she didn't need it. None the less she put on cat eyeliner and bottom liner that made her green eyes look dangerous and sexy.

 _Ding. Dong._

She peeked out her door to see Bubbles rushing down to open the door. Buttercup quickly went back to her room spraying her favorite sent, raspberry mixed with mint, on herself and applied lipgloss.

"BUTTERCUP, HURRY THE BOYS ARE HERE." Blossom yelled

"IM COMING!"

Buttercup took a deep breath before heading down stairs.

"There you are- holy shit you look sexy! I'm so glad I let you choose your own outfit." Bubbles said with a huge smile on her face and Blossom agreeing. Buttercup thanked her sisters and looked at her counterpart who looked dazed. Her eyes wondered all over his body taking everything in. He had on a black leather jacket with a dark green t-shirt, black ripped jeans, and his dark green high top converse. She bit her lip when her eyes landed on a forming bulge in his pants wondering if little Butch was excited about seeing her in this outfit, after all that was her plan.

"GUYS COME ON." Brick yelled already in the air ready to take off with the rest of the super powered teens.

They quickly snapped out of their trance blushing and taking off to Mitch's party.

"Are you sure this is the place." Blossom said landing.

"Uh...yea this is it." Boomer confirmed

"Wow I didn't think he would rent out a club." Bubbles said already inside with the rest. They all looked at each other for a moment and nodded their heads splitting up except for the couples that stayed together.

 _*30 minuets later*_

Buttercup and the ruffs were a little over tipsy but not too overly drunk. Buttercup was dancing with who ever was near her even grinding on a few people here and there. She figured she would try to meet someone new to help her get Butch out of her head.

Butch walked over to the dance floor scanning for a perfect girl. His eyes landed on a girl with what he thought was a black dress. He smirked making his way over there and started grinding on her which the girl happily mirrored his actions.

Butch could feel his blood run down south and by the looks of it she did to. The mystery girl started grinding slower and harder against him while the song played. Butch couldn't take it anymore, _Fuck Brute_ he thought _She's probably fucking anther guy at this moment_.

"Want to go somewhere more private." He whispered in her ear. She nodded following his lead to a closet darker then club had been.

Quickly he pushed her against the wall slapping her ass before pushing her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He grinded little Butch against the girl making her moan.

They started going at each other's lips hungrily. Butch started to pull her dress off taking note of how her dress felt so velvety. The girl started taking Butch's shirt and pants off as they come up for air. Butch breathed in her sent.

Raspberry... and mint?

Wait.

This perfume smelled to familiar to him.

Butch paused looking for a light switch.

 _Click_.

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BUTCH!"

The two greens stood there to shocked to say anything. Their buzz long gone.

Buttercup was the first to react and started blushing seeing her fantasy ,where Butch was just in boxers with a plus if you know what I mean, coming true. She practically drooled when she saw his muscles and six pack. Butch also noticed what she was wearing: black lace panties with matching lace bra. She had a really nice body with a belly piercing and a new piercing he didn't know about.

"I didn't know you had your nipples pierced." Butch said still looking at her body blushing.

"Uh...yea I got it the day I turned 18...do you like?"

"What?"

"Do you like them. My boobs, my piercing, my body." Buttercup said hoping one of her fantasy will come true tonight.

"Uh...um...y-yea." Butch stuttered looking dazed.

"They are so fucking sexy." Butch said smirking finally snapping out of his daze. "Didn't know you had it in you Cuppy, you are so fucking sexy and if you weren't my best friend I would have hit a looooong time ago."

Buttercup stayed quiet thinking of a way to get what she wanted.

"I got them for you...because of you. I thought you might like them on me as much as you like them on Brute, you always talk about hers."

"There you go again Cuppy, always giving me things I don't ask for. You're my little giver. And like I'm totally not complaining or anything but why get them for me I'm your best friend."

 _Now or never_...Buttercup took a deep breath.

"Why? Because I fantasies about you okay. I know it's wrong but you're so fucking hot and you make me hot." She stopped for a second. "And you know what." She said taking a step closer to him with every word.

She leaned up to his ear and whispered.

"I am a giver...so let me show you what I want to give you this time."

She looked deep into Butch's eyes noticing the lust and want in them. Butch couldn't utter a word out he felt his mouth dry.

Buttercup slowly went on her knees pulling Butch's boxers off seeing her prize was harder then before.

"Buttercu- ahh" he didn't get to finish as Buttercup took his dick in her hands and slowly twirled her tongue and tongue ring around the tip.

"Wait I thin- fuck." Butch groaned throwing his head back in pleasure due to Buttercup sucking on his tip.

She was teasing him and he knew it. Butch looked down at his best friend only to meet her beautiful green eyes he loved so much. Slowly Buttercup took more then half of his dick in her mouth, never losing eye contact driving Butch wild.

"Fuck Buttercup stop teasing me." He groaned pushing her head letting her take in his 7 inches. Buttercup giggled making him moan again from the vibrations of her laugh.

Buttercup started off slow sucking hard up and down his dick taking small pauses to let her tongue ring roam around his shaft and tip.

"Cuppy..." Butch moaned getting frustrated but loving every second of her teasing.

Buttercup decided she was done teasing and started bobbing her head faster and sucking harder. After a good 8 minuets of this Butch was getting close and she knew it. All of the sudden she stopped to look at him, she started to jerking him off slowly.

"Where do you want to cum?" She asked so innocently you would have thought she was Bubbles. Butch's mouth went dry again.

"What." Butch said huskily

"Where do you want to cum. You can cum on my boobs, my face, or my personal choice, my mouth." She said jerking him off faster.

"Fuck- I don't know all... fuck- no. What ever you want."

"Good, cause I wanted to taste you." Buttercup said seductively going back to sucking him off.

Buttercup started bobbing her head up and down again giving his balls a little squeeze sending him over the edge.

"FUCK." He moaned out. Buttercup happily swallowed it all up smiling to herself.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Hey! Is someone in here. Are you okay I heard a scream."

The two greens looked at each other shocked before frantically looking for their clothes.

After they put themselves together they walked out quickly to the front yard. They knew they had to talk about it sooner or later and now was the time to get some answers.

"Why...What happene-...you and your mouth...heavenly...but why."

While Butch was still trying wrap his head around what blessing had just happened, Buttercup chuckled lightly.

"Look Butch I like you. Not just as a best friend but more. I have since sophomore year." Buttercup said looking down blushing.

Butch lifted her chin up to make her look at him.

"Why didn't you tell me before." He said angrily.

"I...I didn't want to loose you, you mean the world to me." She said with tears threatening to fall. Butch said nothing for a while looking into her eyes trying to process all this.

"I understand if you don't want to be friends with me anymore. I mean you are with Brute and this should have never happened. God I'm so sorry I just got ahead of my self and I-"

Buttercup didn't get to finish her rambling because Butch's lips were on her's kissing her passionately. His hands wrapped around her waist pulling her closer deepening the kiss.

"FINALLY!" Four voices shouted in a unison snapping the greens out of their kiss. They turned to look at their siblings smiling at the scene.

"No it's not what it looks like. Butch was probably just trying to shut me up. He's with Brute and I-" Butch kissed her once more.

"Now that kiss was for you to shut up." Butch said smiling leaving the kiss.

"What? What do you mean?" She asked.

"Cuppy I like you...heck, I might even love you. I'm only with Brute because she reminds me of you...well look wise at least." He said with a small laugh. "Buttercup Marie Utonium will you do me the honors of being my girlfriend."

"YES!" Buttercup said jumping into his arms.

"And we will discuss how you learned that little technique of yours Cuppy. You will get a punishment no matter what you say." Butch whispered seductively into Buttercups ear making her blush.

She finally had him and she couldn't be any happier.

The end.


	3. Important

**Hey guys! To anyone who is reading this story: thank you for giving it a chance. And also very important news.**

 ** _I have made an add on story. It's is called "Green Valentine" so please make sure to check it out if you want to see this story line progress a little more._**

 **That is all. Again thank you for giving my stories a try. I love everyone who reads them :)**


End file.
